HeeWook Series Episode 1
by soju-drip
Summary: Heechul likes sweet things, cakes, chocolate, young boys? It seems Ryeowooks naive, flirty nature is about to get him into trouble... YAOI


Rating - M = Yaoi (light)

Pairing - HeeWook

Disclaimer - If I owned even a smigin of these boys I'd be shouting it from any rooftop I could find. So yeah I don't...

Full Summary - Heechul likes sweet things, cakes, chocolate, young boys?? Ryeowooks niave flirty nature is about to get him into BIG trouble.

A/N - I held back from publishing this for aaages. It's my first thing and TBH its not brilliant. But the series gets better! Just you need this to kick it all off!

_I dedicate this series to my beautiful friends, they wont like it but they should realise their own perverted nature x_

[HeeWook Series] Episode 1

It was about 9:00 pm on one of those crisp and chilly nights. A lone man walked along the empty street at a quick pace, evidently cold from the breeze as he adjusted his red coat and gingham scarf to better protect his chin and neck. He checks his watch and quickens his pace, _they would only worry if I was any later_ he sighed. He turned a corner and his phone buzzed in his trouser pocket. He stopped to move the bottom of his coat aside, he straightened so he could manoeuvre his hand into his tight pocket. He held his pink mobile in his hand, the LED screen flashed "Leeteuk Hyung". He flipped it open, raising his head and placed the phone to his ear, "it's me".

"Ah Heechul-ah, are you nearly home?"

"I'm just round the corner, why?" Heechul answered, checking his watch, 9:03, _a little early for them to worry_ he thought

"Is Shindong with you?" The voice on the other side asked.

"No, why…" Heechul raised an eyebrow; he hadn't seen Shindong since the morning where he had rudely woken them all up singing happy birthday to himself.

"Oh…" There was a pause. "It's strange, it's his birthday but he isn't home yet, Sungmin is worrying. Oh well hurry home, Ryeowook is cooking". And he hung up.

"Hmm" Heechul thought, _it isn't odd that members would stay out late, but on his birthday? That is a little strange._ Then a smile flickered over his face when he thought of the magnae Ryeowook working away to create a birthday tea for the big eater. He always found Ryeowook's efforts to please his hyungs no matter what an adorable part of his personality.

He continued walking and within minutes had reached the steps of a large apartment building. He climbed the steps and stood in front of a large wooden door painted a dark olive green with the words "SM Entertainment Apartment Building" frosted over the glass pane above it. He reached for the brass door knob but before he could clasp it the door swung inward and the space was filled with a wide eyed Sungmin, dressed in his yellow pyjamas and with his black hair pinned out of his face, he was of course, still wearing his makeup. He sighed, "oh it's you hyung…" He moved aside to let the older man through and then scanned the street before closing the door disappointed.

Heechul stood in the conservatory as Sungmin helped him remove his coat. "You worry too much, I'm sure he's fine. Probably just drinking somewhere". His only reply was a grunt and muttering. Sungmin searched for a hanger for Heechul's coat whilst Heechul surveyed himself in the large mirror on the wall. His cheeks were flushed from the cold but his skin was still pale. His hair was still nicely styled in a pony tail and he didn't seem too windswept. "Ach, I am handsome" he told himself looking into his own twinkling brown eyes, encased perfectly in thin eyelids and thick eyelashes.

Behind him Sungmin had found a hanger and had hung Heechul's coat and tidied away his shoes. He opened the door and quickly disappeared up stairs, _probably to try the number of everyone Shindong knows _Heechul chuckled to himself. As he walked through the door he was suddenly hit by not only the warmth of the house, the sounds of laughter and computer games but also the wonderful aroma filling his nose and mouth. It was sweet and sugary. He felt himself subconsciously swallowing saliva as his stomach remembered it hadn't eaten in a while. He looked into a second mirror as he entered the hallway, he re-adjusted his loose fitting grey t-shirt and scarf then pulled up the bottoms of his skinny fitted jeans so they didn't sit under the heal of his socked foot, God they were tight. "The price you pay for making your arse looks good I suppose" he muttered to himself. He continued along the hallway and stopped in front of an open door to his right. Inside the living room Yesung and Eunhyuk were playing a racing game against each other, and by the looks of things it was getting very heated. They were both sat upright and leaning towards the television, as Heechul watched Eunhyuk managed to bump Yesung's car into an obstacle and Yesung retaliated by jabbing him the ribs with his elbow. "Ouch! Stop cheating!"

"I'm not!" Yesung resorted, "anyway you asked for it!" He turned his head and stuck out his tongue towards the other boy.

"Right that's it!" Eunhyuk's attention returned to the game and they continued play. "You'll see, if I just…. press… this!" Suddenly blue flame came from the end of Eunhyuk's car and he instantly took the lead. "HA!"

"Why you little!" Yesung cried and then Eunhyuk, very closely followed by Yesung, crossed the finish line.

Heechul turned away chuckling to himself, what cute dongsaengs he had. All of this excitement seemed to surpass Kyuhyun who was asleep, curled up on the other sofa.

Heechul continued down the hallway and as he passed the stairs saw Leeteuk on the floor above sitting on the enclave window sill, as usual engrossed in a book. Then the sound of a door opening and a familiar voice filled his ears, "No Sungmin! It's freezing out side he will come back soon! What happens if I go out there and then he comes back! Then it's me out there in the cold isn't it!" This was then followed by some muttered Chinese that Heechul was sure shouldn't be translated.

"But Hangen Hyung!" He then heard Sungmin call, no, more pine after the other member. "What if he's lost somewhere or…" SLAM the door had evidently been closed in his face. Heechul heard Sungmin shuffle back into room and the door close.

He smirked and looked back at Leeteuk who seemed blissfully in his own world. He turned again to walk the hallway when he saw the door to the kitchen was ajar. He slowly padded his way towards the door and peeped in. There he saw the third youngest, Ryeowook fussing in the kitchen. He was wearing the apron Heechul had bought him for his birthday this year. He had especially picked out the one with the cake design, as he knew Ryeowook loved to make desserts. Under it he was dressed in his usual, his favourite dark blue denim jeans and a tight black t-shirt. He stood with his back to Heechul and stretched with a large yawn. As he did Heechul could see perfectly the contours of his shoulder blades, his eyes travelled over the boy's small and lean back, down to his delicate waist. At that moment Ryeowook bent down to open the oven and Heechul was treated to an interesting view, his eyes lapped up the sight of the boys perfectly formed bottom. With that also came a new waft of the heavenly aroma. Heechul closed his eyes and threw his head back, laughing at his near to dribbling sight. _Over which?_ He wondered. He chuckled to himself and returned to watching the frantic cook. His delicate and skilled hands continued to work there culinary magic and turning to chop some carrots on the chopping bored Heechul was able to see the boys face. He was flushed from the heat of the appliances and his hair was pushed back from his face. His bone structure was the most striking thing about this boy, of course after his voice. Though his cheek bones and chin were sharp they did not make the boy look harsh or bird like. In fact, thinking about it, he was quite beautiful. His lips thin but inviting. His eyes were deep set and a beautiful grey and brown mixture which lit up when he smiled. He had the cutest smile, his sharp features scrunched up when he smiled, making him look so young.

As he watched him Ryeowook suddenly seemed to remember something, "The basil!" He suddenly rushed around the kitchen counter and into the adjoining dining room, then through the back door into the garden. _Here's my chance! _Heechul sneaked past the door and walked towards the oven. He reminded himself of his cat Heebum when she stalked birds. Once in front of the oven he knelt down and opened the door. He was completely surrounded by that wonderful aroma, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he was so close he could taste the sweetness. He opened his eyes and looked into the oven. Inside was a perfectly browning Banana Cake. _Of course! Shindong's favourite! _He moved his face in closer when suddenly,

"HYUNG!"

Heechul was so shocked he let go of the oven door, it slammed in front of his face and he fell backwards. He sat on the floor where he feel from his heals completely bemused for a few seconds, looking up at Ryeowook who had come in from the garden to find Heechul with his face in the oven. He stood over the older boy with his arms crossed in front of his chest with basil in his left hand.

"Hyung that's not for you, its Shindong's birthday… so he gets his favourite." Ryeowook walked over Heechul's sprawled legs to return to the chopping bored. Once Heechul had gotten over the initial shock he returned to himself.

"YA! What do you think you're doing spooking me like that!" He stared at Ryeowook's back. The younger boy merely turned his face to the side, able to half see Heechul and said. "I'm sorry hyung but I couldn't have you eating Shindong's birthday treat." He turned round to face Heechul, "is he back yet? Dinner should be another 10 minutes".

"Oh no… He's not. Sungmin is trying his best but aish why did you only make one?! You know Shindong doesn't share food, especially not his favourite! Are you trying to torture us or something?"

Ryeowook giggled and turned back to his chopping. "I'm sorry hyung but bananas are expensive." He finished his chopping and placed the carrots into a pan of boiling water.

_Oh really, _thought Heechul, a smirk now playing on his lips. _So you want to play that game huh? I can think of something just as sweet to taste._

Ryeowook was again in front of the cooker, happily humming to himself when he became aware Heechul's presence very close behind him. He stopped stirring for a moment and was about to say something when suddenly Heechul's arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He stood shock still looking down at the arms encasing him, the contact felt like fire in his belly. He gulped. Sensing the boys reaction Heechul moved closer, pressing his chest into the boys back, he shivered. Heechul loved his reactions, his innocence excited him. He came even closer, placing his head onto Ryeowook's shoulder. "Wookie" he whispered into his ear, his lips so close Ryeowook felt the vibrations. "I like you in the apron I bought you, I'm so glad you wear it." With that he ran his hand up the apron, along Ryeowook's chest. Sensing the boy tense he worked his hand up to the loop around his neck and ran his fingers over his collar bone. Ryeowook caught his breath, making his sudden excitement obvious to Heechul. "Hmmmm… yes, it suits you well" He whispered, this time into the boys neck, he watched amused as all the tiny white hairs stood on end. "Wookie, you're so sensitive." Heechul's voice had changed tone now, it was no longer sweet but husky, the tension of playing with this boys body was starting to effect him. "Do you not get touched often? What a shame." He bent his head towards the boys bare neck and upper back, just watching the milky skin react.

"I…" Ryeowook tried to reply but was cut off as Heechul started to lightly kiss the back of his neck, he gasped, his grip tightening onto the handle of the oven door.

_He isn't stopping me, he isn't moving away. Oh wookie, what am I to think? _Heechul sobered for a minute, he could easily forget himself with this boy, enjoy all of his body but he didn't want Ryeowook to regret it afterwards. He didn't want to… ruin him.

Ryeowook had sensed Heechul had stopped, he didn't know what to think. He knew what Heechul was like but this, this was different. This wasn't messing around. He knew how his body was reacting. He swivelled his hip slightly so he could face Heechul, he looked up at the worried face, and smiled. He wanted this smile to tell him that he was okay! He wanted to be a happy dongsaengs that didn't bring his hyungs pain or worry. The look in Heechul's eyes suddenly changed to that of charged lust. Ryeowook's jaw dropped, had he miss understood?

_A smile? You surprise me Wookie, is this your kind of game? Then maybe I can enjoy you for a while… _He closed the gap between them again, he kept contact with the beautiful eyes in front of him and when they were only millimetres away he lowered his gaze to the boys lips, he could see them quivering._ Excitement? Or is he still worrying. Don't worry, I know how to wash all of your worries away._

Heechul was getting closer again, he should say something, he went to open his mouth when suddenly it was covered by the other boys. He could feel the soft, plumpness of Heechul's lips pressing against his. He gave a small noise of protest, with his eyes open he instinctively raised his hands. But looking at Heechul's face he saw not a joker, but someone kissing him out of sincerity. It was as if his mind switched to auto pilot. He closed his eyes and rested his left hand onto Heechul's jaw, and started to kiss him back.

Feeling this reaction Heechul's excitement surged. He spun Ryeowook around to face him and again engulfed him into a passionate embrace. With Ryeowook's arms around his neck his hands were free to roam the delicate body in front of him. He undid the tie of the apron behind his head and let the top fall loose, exposing the boys chest, covered in a tight t-shirt. He ran his hands down Ryeowook's neck, over his collar bone and rested on his upper chest. He began to massage in circular motions brushing Ryeowook's nipples with both his fingers and his palms. Ryeowook let out a moan and their lips parted. Instinctively Ryeowook threw his head back slightly and Heechul continued to kiss and nibble his chin, moving down to his neck. Ryeowook let out another moan and Heechul began to lift his shirt with one hand while the other continued to roam the boy's body. He glided down Ryeowook's curved back and rested on his small, rounded bottom. Just as the moving t-shirt was about to expose his hard nipples Ryeowook heard a cry from the living room. Either Yesung and Eunhyuk had again fallen on hard times.

He panicked, he pushed Heechul away and pulled down his top, gasping for air. His chest was rising and falling rapidly. He looked over to see the same effect on Heechul. And that's when he smelt it, a burning smell. He yelped and spun around. "O-o-oh no!" He cried. The carrots had boiled dry. So consumed by what was happening he had neglected them bubbling over and he also remembered the fact that there was only one wall separating them from 3 other members not to mention the fact that anybody could have walked in. He immediately turned off the gas and tried to salvage the carrots with a wooden spoon.

_Oh no you don't…_ thought Heechul. He marched up behind Ryeowook and grabbed the pan from him. Moving it to the back, out of reach. Ryeowook reached towards it in protest but Heechul was too fast. He grabbed him from behind, his arm reaching over Ryeowook's chest with his hand on his shoulder. He pulled him backwards towards him so their bodies met again and buried his face into Ryeowook's neck. His free hand began to roam again.

"N-n-no hyung wait!" Ryeowook's feeble protests continued. "We can't nnhh…" he bit his bottom lip and tried to stifle a moan. Heechul's hands had found their way underneath his t-shirt and he was now flicking and rubbing Ryeowook's right nipple. He threw his head back onto Heechul's shoulder, able to smell his scent that had collected in his scarf. It was intoxicating.

"What's that Wookie? Want me to stop?" He chuckled into the boys neck, allowing his lips to roam higher he began to nibble on Ryeowook's ear. "Mmmm Wookie, you smell like banana bread" He whispered into his ear and watched him shiver again.

"Wait hyung!" Ryeowook's eyes snapped open. "What if someone comes in?!" He began to fidget and fight against Heechul's grip but the older man just held him tighter.

"Don't be silly, no one ever comes in here when you're cooking, you just need to… relax" as he spoke he spread Ryeowook's legs with his knee. "Besides, your body doesn't want me to stop.." he cooed, rubbing his knee up against Ryeowook's groin. Ryeowook tried to smother a moan of pleasure with his hand, but Heechul had heard it. By now he knew that every part of Ryeowook was screaming for him to touch him, _who am I to refuse? _He mused to himself. Heechul slid his hand down from the boys nipples, traced the line of his abdomen down to his belly button. By this point Ryeowook had given up trying to get free. He had stuffed his fist into his mouth to stop his moaning as Heechul continued to rub his groin, he was getting harder and harder with each movement and he knew Heechul knew it too. With this blatant sign of submission Heechul went for Ryeowook's belt. Even one handed he undid it with ease, showing his skill.

Ryeowook stood there, panting, biting his lower lip so hard he could taste the blood but he didn't care, he had already given in. His body was alive with the blood surging around and he knew where it was all going. He closed his eyes and listened to Heechul's soft, comforting words in his ear when he suddenly felt his zipper fall and he felt, even through his boxers, that the tip of his member was exposed. Again he panicked. He sharply stood upright and grabbed Heechul's hand.

Heechul had expected this, using his weight and hold on Ryeowook he made him bend over, from this position he could again whisper into his ear, he seemed to respond well to that.

"Common now Wookie, how am I supposed to make you cum? With just my voice? I'm good, but I'm not _that_ good" He got the reaction he wanted, in the moment of shock after his words he quickly pulled down the boys trousers so they were resting on his own knee. "I assure you that's the difficult part, from here on I promise you'll enjoy it." Whispering softly into Ryeowook's back he began to rub his erection. The boy rested his head on his arm, supported again by the oven and began to whimper as his body craved more. Heechul took this as a sign to grant its wish and go a little further. He removed his arm from around Ryeowook, _the urges of your body control you now, you aren't going to go anywhere!_ He chuckled to himself. He took his hands and ran them from Ryeowook's waist to his hips, even this made the extremely sensitive Ryeowook catch his breath, from his hips to his thighs, this time taking his boxer shorts with them.

Feeling exposed again Ryeowook tensed but quickly succumbed to pleasure as Heechul's cool, long fingers wrapped around his erection. "Nhhnn…" was the only reply his mind could formulate.

Smiling to himself Heechul began stroking movements over Ryeowook's member. Watching his shiver with pleasure Heechul inwardly cursed how tight his trousers were, they were proving to be quite uncomfortable. He now continued to use the skills he had learnt over the years, he had perfected the technique and have never had any complaints. Whilst pumping he used his thumb to stimulate the boys tip and received exactly the reaction he was hoping for, Ryeowook was really wet by this point.

"Oh Wookie" he cooed "Look at how dirty you've become" he teased.

"Hyung wait I…" he was never able to finish as he scrunched his eyes closed and bit his lip as Heechul increased the speed and pressure.

Knowing he was nearing the end of his resistance he pulled Ryeowook upright, with his free hand turned his head to kiss him and increased the speed some more. He felt Ryeowook's tongue caress his until the boy had had enough. He lost his focus and was unable to think of anything but the searing pleasure from his penis and how he was losing all resistance to hold it. Still close to Heechul's lips he panted in to Heechul's smiling mouth. "Hyung I-I-I think I'm going to…" again he scrunched up his eyes. Heechul lunged forward to again engulf Ryeowook's mouth and sped up his pumping action, bring Ryeowook closer and closer until…

"NNHHHH…!" the sweet release made Ryeowook buckle into Heechul, who caught him with his free arm. Chuckling he licked his hand. "Mmmm sweet…" He looked down, "sweet, sweet Wookie."

Epilogue

"YA! WHATS THIS?!"

All the members had gathered in the kitchen after they had turned off the smoke alarm. The room, even with all the windows open, still smelt of smoke. Ryeowook stood on one side of the dining room table while the other members sat around the sides. Opposite and glaring at him was Shindong. In-between them a blackened lump that look as if it could never have been the loving Banana Cake Ryeowook had poured all his love into.

"I-I'm sorry hyung I just got a little distracted!" He looked down as soon as he saw the anger in Shindong's eyes, fidgeting with his apron he went to say sorry again before Leeteuk cut in.

"Look its fine we will just go and get a take-out! Shindong-ah you can choose!" Shindong begrudgingly agreed, and followed him out of the door looking thoroughly disappointed.

"Eww look! It's really black!" Squealed Eunhyuk. "Yesung I dare you to eat some!"

"Don't be silly it would make him ill" came the voice of reason from Siwon. The look he gave the two made them lower their heads and leave the room quietly. He came up behind Ryeowook placing his hands on his shoulders. "Wookie, what happened? Did you nod off?" Ryeowook raised his head and shot an angry look in Heechul's direction. He just smirked, shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the door. _Well he was near the oven controls! _Thought Heechul._ He could have always turned the oven off!_

Hhhh


End file.
